


Paint it Grey

by reindeergames19



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, badass space lady, director daddy, krennic meets his match
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeergames19/pseuds/reindeergames19
Summary: Director Orson Krennic only ever wanted a handful of things in his life: power and respect. What happens when a woman who has both enters his life and shows him that not everything in the galaxy is black and white?





	Paint it Grey

**Author's Note:**

> NEW STORY TIME! I'm here with yet another villain story, which I'm sure will surprise absolutely no one. Anyways, you thoughts and opinions would be much appreciated on this new little adventure of mine...I have quite a journey planned for our favorite Director Daddy. I hope you guys enjoy the ride!
> 
> P.S. I would like to thank my infinitely patient beta, whips-and-poisons. She's an actual godsend.

Orson Krennic stared out at the sea of people with mild distaste. He hadn't been back to Coruscant in nearly two years and he had almost forgotten what an absolute rats nest it was. Although the galaxy had been under Imperial rule for nearly two decades, the bowing and scraping that still went on at official functions rivaled that of the old Republic. Krennic watched as men clothed predominately in senatorial robes or Imperial uniforms ranging in colors from black to olive green, and women resplendent in gowns of silks and satins from exotic outer rim worlds bared their teeth in empty, predatory smiles as they discussed the newest opera or their most recent trip to Naboo.

It was an unspoken rule at these events, that politics or the over all state of the Empire was not to be discussed. In fact, the only time the Empire was even mentioned, was when toasts were made to the Emperor himself regarding either his power or his longevity. Even though Palpatine rarely attended functions like this, a toast was always made in his honor as if people feared his retribution for being forgotten. As if you could forget a man like Emperor Sheev Palpatine.

Krennic flicked an imaginary speck of dust off his pristine, white uniform sleeve before snagging a glass of Corellian brandy off the tray of a passing server droid. He took a sip of the amber liquid, relishing the burn of it down his throat, before making his way down the wide marble stair case and onto the ballroom floor below. The Imperial Senate building was renowned for its opulence as well as for its lavish parties. It seemed that diplomats were better party planners than military officers, for the Imperial Army would never spare the expense needed to hold such an event.

Krennic's sharp, blue eyes cut a swath across the room before her turned his attention heavenward. The ceiling above him was entirely made of glass and exposed the night sky as well as the hundreds of hovercars cutting across the view. He was staring indifferently at the ceiling when someone cleared their throat to his left. He turned slowing to face the intruder to his solitude and frowned when he noted the man was not in military garb, but the robes of an Imperial Senate aide. He stared at the man expectantly for a moment and raised a disdainful brow.  
"Sorry to disturb you, Director." The man stated smoothly.  
"You could have saved yourself an apology and not disturbed me." Krennic deadpanned. The aide remained unperturbed. Krennic sighed. "But seeing as you've already done the deed, what is it that you want?"  
"Grand Vizier Amedda begs a moment of your time, sir." The aide inclined his head slightly.  
"Does he? Well, why didn't you just say so." Krennic drained his drink and handed the empty glass to the aide, who barely blinked at the action. "We must not keep him waiting then." He gestured for the man to lead on with and elegant flick of his wrist. The aide nodded sedately before turning and weaving a path through the ocean of dignitaries and officials before approaching an imposing figure on the opposite side of the ballroom, Krennic following closely behind, cape dancing around his polished leather boots. Mas Amedda, Grand Vivier of the Galactic Empire, had quite a presence about him. Not only because he was a high ranking Imperial official, but because he was one of the only non-humans who held such a position, Grand Admiral Thrawn being the only other example that came to Krennic's mind. Amedda stood a good head and half taller than Krennic himself, the sharp horns on his head making him appear even taller. His skin was a vibrant, cerulean blue and his head tails were draped elegantly over his velvet-clad shoulders. At the sound of his approach, Amedda turned to face him fully.  
"Ah, Krennic." He stated, his deep voice resonating. "Good of you to join us. Come." He motioned for him to approach. "I wish for you to meet some people who I think might interest you." He motioned to the small group of colorfully dressed individuals standing in a semi circle before him, looking to Krennic to be either senators or visiting dignitaries. His eyes moved shrewdly over the group, taking in each detail with bored calculation before falling on the last person on the edge of the group. The first thing he noticed was how tall she was. Krennic knew that if he were to move closer to her, they would stand eye to eye. Equals. That sudden thought struck him as odd. He rarely, if ever, considered the fairer sex his equal. Krennic kept his eyes on her even as Amedda made introductions, not fully paying attention until he reached the women.  
"And last but most certainly not least, this is Elara Kilvaari, Second primary of House Kuat and the Imperial liaison to the Kuati Drive Yards."  
Before he knew what was happening, he stood before her as he took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips in a rather formal, if outdated greeting. He suddenly, and quite illogically wished it was her bare skin beneath his fingers and not the black silk of her elbow length gloves.  
"An honor to meet you, My Lady." He stated, his voice huskier than he intended. He blamed her perfume. It swirled around him like a seductive cloud. He promptly dropped her hand a took a step back, his senses instantly clearing. "Kilvaari." He stated once more, the name rolling off his tongue with ease. "Is it not the custom of members of the Ten, especially the primary heirs, to take the name of their house as their surname?" He queried, Amedda and the other dignitaries forgotten. She stared at him, ice blue eyes unblinking, before speaking.  
"You've obviously done your homework, sir." Her voice was deep and rich, her Imperial accent polished and sharp like a blade. "You are quite right. It is customary that we take the family name of our mothers, yet I've rather uniquely taken my father's name. It allows me to remain a bit more inconspicuous. Plus," She leaned forward and lowered her voice to a stage whisper, "I've always been a bit of a rebel." She lowered a darkened eyelid in an unmistakable wink, her full lips curling into a seductive smirk. Krennic wanted her up against the nearest wall. His train of thought was unfortunately derailed by Vizier Amedda just as he was hitching her skirts around her hips in his mind.  
"Lady Kilvaari is the brains behind the KDY. She's been running the Yards since her Highness, Onara Kuat, retired from the public eye. Under her guidance, the KDY has nearly tripled its output and is now the la—"  
"The largest producer of TIE Fighters and Star Destroyers in the galaxy." Krennic finished, his eyes locked with hers. "You are truly an unbridled asset to our cause, My Lady."  
"I serve at the pleasure of the Emperor, Director." She stated cooly, a small smile playing at the corner or her mouth, seductive in its subtlety. "Same as you." He matched her suggestive gaze with one of his own, eyes locked until Amedda spoke again.  
"That reminds me, my dear," The Vizier addressed Elara directly, pulling her attention away from Krennic, much to his annoyance. "How has her Highness been faring since her retirement. Her presence has been missed here on Coruscant."  
"Oh, Grandmother has her good days and bad." She responded with a dismissive wave of a black gloved hand. "She hasn't been the same since my mother passed."  
"I am quite sure that your mother would have been proud of all that you have accomplished in her absence." One of the other senators spoke up, the first person besides Krennic, Amedda and Elara to do so. Her eyes grew distant for a moment before she spoke.  
"Thank you, Senator Varis." She responded, words clipped. "Your words are a comfort, as always." The senator responded to her thanks with a serene nod before polishing off his drink. Vizier Amedda, deciding that a change of topic was in order, began discussing the jurisdiction of hyper space lanes with two of the other mid rim senators. Krennic did not even bother to feign interest in the conversation. Instead he cast heated, sidelong glances at the Imperial liaison to the Kuati Drive Yards.

Krennic hadn't had such single minded focus on anything or anyone, besides his super weapon, since work started on the station fifteen years prior. Of course he had his fair share of dalliances over the years. Heated moments of pleasure that cleared his lust fogged brain enough to resume his work, but nothing compared to the single minded need that pulsated through him as he stared intently at his newest obsession.  
Orson Krennic had wanted few things is his life. He wanted the Emperor's support for his station. He wanted enough Kyber crystals to power his weapon. He wanted his friend Galen Erso to bend to his will. He wanted to drag himself out of the hellhole he was born and raised in and make something of his life. He wanted power and respect. He is now one of the most powerful men in the Empire, on the brink of a technological achievement unmatched by anything in centuries past.  
And now he wanted Lady Elara Kilvaari, Second Primary of House Kuat. He wanted her on his arm at every Imperial function, stirring envy in the bellies of his rivals. And he wanted her in his bed, ready and willing and completely at his mercy, eyes of ice heavy with lust and his name a wanton whisper on her lips.  
Orson Krennic always got what he wanted.  
"Director—. Krennic, are you even listening?" Orson shook his head slightly, clearing his mind of his previous thoughts.  
"Apologies, Grand Vizier." He responded smoothly. "I must confess that I have a slight headache."  
"Well then lets get you a drink, Director." Amedda stated firmly as he signaled a passing server droid. "Something for you, Lady Kilvaari?" The lady in question opened her mouth to speak when a sudden, incessant chirping sounded from the small clutch in her hand.  
"Please excuse me." She apologized smoothly as she removed a small comm from her bag. Her brow furrowed slightly as she read what Krennic assumed was a written message. She quickly put the comm back in her clutch before turning her attention back to the small group. "I apologize for my rudeness, but I'm afraid I must retire for the evening. Duty calls." She waved her purse with the comm inside by way of explanation.  
"Nothing serious, I hope." Amedda inquired.  
"Not at all." She said as she graced the Vizier with a winning smile. "You will still be getting you newest shipment of TIEs on schedule, worry not." She began to make her way around the small circle of dignitaries, offering brief farewells and pleasantries. When it was his turn to receive a farewell, he grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his lips once more.  
"Allow me to escort you, My Lady." He stated, offering no room for refusal.  
"That is quite unnecessary, Director." She attempted to removed her hand from his, but he tightened his grip.  
"I insist." He countered. Resignation began to flit across her face as she ceased to remove her hand from his. He nearly smiled in victory when a voice to his left stating his name momentarily distracted him. She used said distraction to slip her hand from his and disappear into the swirl of people. He immediately strode after her, ignoring whoever had been trying to gain his attention a moment ago. He followed her with his eyes as she ascended the stair case at the other end of the ballroom, her dress flowing behind her in silken midnight waves, yet by the time he had reached the other side of the room and ascended the stairs himself, she was nowhere to be seen. Krennic clenched his leather clad hands into fists in frustration. He had a feeling he would see Lady Kilvaari again.  
In fact, he would make sure of it.

* * *

Elara Kilvaari glanced once more over her shoulder to see if she was still being followed. She let out a relieved sigh as she took in the empty hallway behind her. The last thing she needed was another erstwhile Imperial admirer. If Director Whats-His-Name thought he was being subtle in his interest of her, he was sorely mistaken. She could practically feel his salacious gaze, even now as she made her way out of the Senate building and towards her waiting hover car. She nodded wordlessly to her driver as he held the rear door open for her and leaned back in her seat with a tired groan as the car pulled into the nearest traffic lane, making its way through the buzzing skies of the city planet at top speed. She kept and apartment nearby in what used to be the prestigious 500 Rebulica building. Although the name had since been changed by some brown nosing imperial supporter, it was still the chicest place to reside on Coruscant. Elara never did anything by halves. Before she knew it, her driver was opening her door for and she alighted onto the private docking platform and towards the lobby of her apartment building. She pulled off her gloves and rubbed her temples as she ascended to her penthouse in the elevator. Upon entering her home she was greeted by a green and silver protocol droid who immediately launched into a bevy of chastisement in his deep, robotic voice.  
"I commed you nearly an hour ago, My Lady." He groused. "What took you so long?"  
"Am I missing that part where you became my father?" She shot back, amusement lacing her words.  
"They've been trying to contact you for nearly two hours now." He continued, ignoring her earlier remark.  
"Did they mention why they were so desperately trying to get a hold of me?" She questioned. "And don't say you couldn't decode the message. I know you cracked the code seconds after you received it." She mused as she walked towards her bedroom kicking off her heels as she went. C5-KO followed behind her with a slight squeak of mechanical joints, bending to pick up her discarded shoes as he went.  
"Something about world ending events about to unfold." He deadpanned as he placed the shoes on a shelf in her vast closet.  
"Be serious, 5-KO." She muttered as she sat down heavily at her vanity and began removing her earrings. He moved to stand behind her and began unpinning her hair, much to her relief.  
"Senator Mothma wished to thank you herself for the recent shipment." He stated simply. She immediately swung around to face him, her hair still half piled on her head.  
"The comm was from the Senator herself?" She demanded.  
"Yes." He responded dryly. "I told you it was important."  
"Kriffing hell, 5-KO, do I need to reprogram you?" She turned to face her mirror once more. "You should have said something sooner."  
"Ah yes, I supposed I should have included it in the message I sent you whilst you were attending a party in the Imperial Senate building, surrounded by Imperial officers." He countered. She glared at his reflection silently in the mirror for a moment.  
"I see your point." She stated grudgingly. They remained in companionable silence while 5-KO finished unpinning her hair. He turned and started to make his way back to her bedroom door.  
"5-KO?" Elara said softly. The droid in question turned to face her. "What would I do without you?"  
"By my calculations, you would have been long dead by now, My Lady."  
"Of course." She replied tartly, but the droid wasn't finished.  
"And the universe would be all the darker for it." He stated succinctly before exiting the rooms and closing the door behind him. Elara smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair, musing on the events of the day. It had been quite an eventful one. The Imperial gala she attended was a cake walk compared to the events of her morning…  
 _"Shadow one to Phoenix squadron, got a fresh batch of fighters for you, get em while they're hot."_  
 _"Phoenix leader to shadow one, we hear you loud and clear. We have a ship full of eager pilots to come and take them off your hands if you wouldn't mind packaging em up for us."_  
 _"Ribbons and all. Standing by."_  
 _Just as she cut her transmission with Phoenix Squad, her proximity scanner flashed a bright red as an alarm blared._  
 _"Phoenix Leader, we're about to have some uninvited company." Elara growled, and low and behold a moment later a star destroyer and two escort class cruisers dropped out of hyper on her starboard side. "Shadow Squad, form up." The six fighters of her squad immediately moved to surround the freighter containing the Rebellions much needed shipment of X-Wings. "Looks like we're gonna have to cut this rendezvous a bit short."_  
 _"Shadow leader, multiple TIEs inbound."_  
 _Kriff._  
 _"Copy that, Shadow Three. I want you and Shadow Two to stay with the transport. The rest of you are with me me. Let's show these moof milkers how it's done." She charged her ion cannons and blasters with a swift flick of her wrist "R7, activate shields." She received a beep in response before switching her comms over once more. "Care to join us, Phoenix Squad?"_  
 _"Thought you'd never ask." And that was all the response Elara needed before turning hard to starboard and onto a direct intercept course with the oncoming TIE fighters, the rag tag assortment of ships from Phoenix squad joining her own group of X-Wings. One of their lead ships, The Ghost, pulled abreast of her own X-Wing right as they engaged the enemy. Elara just barely caught a glimpse of the ships Twi'lek captain before she veered off to chase the nearest TIE._  
 _"Phoenix Leader, Shadow Squad, I'm going to hold these TIEs off. I want you all to jump to the backup coordinates and finish with the handover."_  
 _"No can do, boss." Shadow Two, her second in command responded as she swept in front of her on pursuit of an Imperial fighter . "We're not leaving you all by your onesie."_  
 _"You will if I make it an order, Shadow Two." She knocked out another TIE. "Which I am."_  
 _"But-"_  
 _"This isn't up for an intergalactic debate." Elara stated firmly, barrel rolling to avoid a bout of strafe fire._  
 _"Roger roger, shadow leader." She grumbled as she turned with the freighter and prepared to jump to hyper._  
 _"Thank you for everything you've done, Shadow Leader." Commander Sato's voice echoed through her comm "May the force be with you."_  
 _Phoenix Squad and the rest of Shadow Squad jumped to hyper a moment later leaving her alone in the thick of it. She took out two more TIEs before weaving her way out of the now outnumbered dogfight and prepped her computer, the blue and white streaks of hyper space filling her view a moment later._  
 _She leaned back in her seat a moment later with a sigh of relief._  
 _"Long live the republic."_


End file.
